Claude Lamperouge
Claude Lamperouge (クロード・ランペルージ Kurōdo Ranperūji) is a Dark Mage and the Guild Master of Athena Veil. Appearance He is a tall man with brownish black, short hair and wears glasses. He has yellow, slanted eyes and a somewhat angular facial structure and his chin is quite flat. He wears a very classic outfit: he wears a black tuxedo with a white shirt underneath. On his neck, he wears a black neckerchief, pinned by a small jewel. Personality Being a Dark Mage, Claude has dark intents, but, unlike most dark mages, he has a rather calm attitude. His cold demeanor and presence are often associated with his goals. He has a gruesome but discreate attitude towards other people. His warriors are loyal to him due to a mixture of awe, fear, and respect. Claude is an excellent manipulator. He is good enough to manipulate Hana's best friend, making her a tool to reach his goals. He will stop at nothing to accomplish this goal; when it comes to his objectives he is arduously determined and will do anything for it. He admitted that he is somewhat spoiled, as he always lived inside rich families and always had the best of the best. He cares about his clothes, to the point of him stopping a fight to change his ragged ones. He is usually seen in the same pose, with his arms crossed and one of them hanging his chin. History Claude Lamperouge was born in a moderately rich family. As his parents were more worried about the management of the Magic Council, Claude grew up in the middle of the Council's libraries. He learned about magic and its wonders, as well as the consequences of using it. This passion of his for magic made him want to be a wizard. One day, as he was reading one of the many books about magic of the library, under a tree, he saw a spell being cast in the middle of the forest. He ran to the place and, as he watched the battle, he was hit by a spell. Because the spell was quite complex, he was taken to a guild to be treated. The environment full of wizards and the family he never had were all on the guild. He joined the guild and gained several titles along the way. When he started gaining interest over Lost Magic, his guild didn't support his experiments. His constant despair about the fact that a human's lifetime wasn't enough to learn about the spells made his personality change. According to his former guild friends, his interests started changing and his goal became that of learining all the magic that existed. Unfortunetly, the same question came to his head: how would he do so if a human's lifespan is too short? With this, he started making forbidden experiments and, eventually, he left his guild and founded his own Dark Guild. Magic and Abilities Magic Camera Obscura (暗箱 Anbako (カメラオブスキュ ラ Kamera Obusukyura)): Camera Obscura is a powerful technique, a Lost and Forbidden Magic, learned by Claude with his books and throughout his experiments. Its name is Camera Obscura, because, according to the experiment where, in a dark box, a beam of light enters, the image it shows is upside down. By understanding the human mind, he found out that all human beings have a sense of direction, a sense of position. Claude's magic is to "steal" this sense out of them, by twisting the space-time tissue that is around him and his opponents. The enemy's sense of position is lost completely, as up and down, left and right as well as forward and backward are opposite. It is not just the sense of direction that is changed; the opponent's eyesight, direction of incoming attacks, and injury locations are also inverted. No matter how powerful the opponent even if one is accustomed to fighting in that particular way, their body will not adapt and will continue to fight by reflex, which causes it to continuously succumb to the power's effect. The spell, although, can be broken by a spell that fixes the enemy's sense of equilibrium, like Troia. *'Reverse Stream' (リバースストリーム Ribāsu Sutorīmu): Claude charges a small orb of energy and then fires at a very rapid rate, which causes a lightning speed effect. For Claude's case, he only uses one hand to shoot several orbs. :*'Reverse Stream: Deadly Bomber' (リバースストリーム・デドリボンバー Ribāsu Sutorīmu: Dedori Bonbā): An enhanced version of Reverse Stream. He shoots the orbs, that, instead of hitting the enemy, they position themselves around the enemy. The orbs then start forming several energy lines between them, creating a net around the enemy. Claude showed that he could shrink the net to crush the enemy or he could make it blow up. *'Teleportation': By inverting his own position, he can teleport to where he wants. Abilities Expert Hand-to-hand Combatant: Claude has shown to possess good hand-to-hand combat skills, fighting unarmed and knocking some enemies out simply through the use of strong punches, with no need for him to employ his magic. He is also extremely skilled while under his own magic's effects. Immense Strength: While his looks may reveal the opposite, Clause is very strong. His strength frightens most people. He was able of stopping Eligio's giant energy punch with a single finger (although Eligio was battle-worn). He was also able of avoiding several of his energy orbs with simple hand swings, leaving only a small mark. Immense Knowledge: Having spent his entire life reading articles and books about magic, Claude lived in the center of all the information that exists about magic. His great knowledge overwhelms even one of the Ten Wizard Saints. He even knows about a mage's magic more than the mage itself. He was also capable of easily analyzing the enemy's magic patterns, easily nullifying its effects. His knowledge extends to even being able of grabbing Hana's rod and creating a blade that never existed in it.